Chronokinesis
A Chronokinetic can control time. They can speed it up, slow it down, travel through it, or stop it completely. They can affect an area anywhere within their line of sight. Speeding Up Time A Chronokinetic can speed up time. They can speed it up a multiple of its regular speed based on the success rank of their roll; thus, a Fair success could speed time up by 2, and an Excellent by 4. A Poor success would not be good enough to speed up time by any amount. While time is sped up, everyone being affected by the power will move that many times faster than usual and will gain that many additional actions that they can perform every round. They also gain that speed as a bonus against the actions of any other character. The Chronokinetic would normally have to expend Psyche every round to keep the effect working, but he also would have to concentrate this whole time and would not be able to take any actions while time is being manipulated. Thus, he may be able to spend Psyche points to stop time a number of TURNS (not rounds) equal to the amount of Psyche he spends in advance. Slowing Down Time A Chronokinetic can slow down time. They can slow it down a multiple of its regular speed based on the success rank of their roll; thus, a Fair success could slow time down by 2, and an Excellent by 4. A Poor success would not be good enough to slow down time by any amount. While time is slowed, everyone being affected by the power will move slower, dividing their regular movement speed by the success rank of the roll and rounding down. They will also only be able to perform an action once that many rounds have passed (for example, every three rounds if the success rate was Good). They also will be penalized that amount to any roll performed against another person. The Chronokinetic would normally have to expend Psyche every round to keep the effect working, but he also would have to concentrate this whole time and would not be able to take any actions while time is being manipulated. Thus, he may be able to spend Psyche points to stop time a number of TURNS (not rounds) equal to the amount of Psyche he spends in advance. Stopping Time A Chronokinetic can stop time entirely. Anyone for whom the Chronokinetic has not stopped time can act freely in this time, and everyone else cannot do anything. The Chronokinetic would normally have to expend Psyche every round to keep the effect working, but he also would have to concentrate this whole time and would not be able to take any actions while time is being manipulated. Thus, he may be able to spend Psyche points to stop time a number of TURNS (not rounds) equal to the amount of Psyche he spends in advance. Time Travel A Chronokinetic can travel through time. How this works is entirely up to the GM, and is based on how he wants his story to be affected by time travel. Category:ESPER Category:Psi